


Ash and Flame

by Merfilly



Series: Letty'Verse [7]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia's thoughts on being back with Letty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash and Flame

For months, Mia had believed her world had burned to a crisp yet again, lost on a road outside L.A. to a wreck and a bullet. Despite her promise to herself, she was caught up in a life she could not control again, as her brother came for vengeance, and the death proved to be at least partly her ex's fault.

In the ashes of that, Mia had given up her dreams. They meant nothing, if she didn't have family to share them with, and the mad quest to avenge Letty had cost her the last of that by taking her brother away on a prison bus.

Madness as it was, she made the call to the Dominican Republic. She traded and sold what was needed to get the cars they'd need. She never factored Brian into her plans, but he saw the look in her eyes, the same one Dom had held in his when he made the call to transport Braga back over the border. All he asked was to be in on it, and said he'd get his own car.

They'd even pulled it off, and Mia at least had Dom back. She had Brian back too, even if it was awkward, with their history and the way Dom was at the center of Brian's world these days. She slowly began adapting to the fact she was burned out at the heart of things, able to love them both in their unique ways, but so much more muted than before.

That changed the day the plane landed, and Roman Pearce guided Letty off the plan. Mia had only half-heard Brian's explanation, drinking up the sight of her lover brought back safe to her. Yes, the hair was cropped short and might never grow right where the scar was. Yes, Letty looked more frail than Mia had ever seen her.

She was alive though. Alive and in Mia's arms, and making every thing flare in the bright flames of real love, the kind like in the movies that never went away. Somehow, the men had gotten both of them into the car, they'd gone home to the place they used...and Letty had never let go.

Mia never wanted her to, and that was perfectly fine with both women right now.


End file.
